Mais personne ne le fera taire!
by Sempre libera
Summary: Cinq volets mêlant humour et gravité consacrés à notre Poufsouffle favori, Zacharias Smith, alors que des heures sombres s'annoncent. Postée dans le cadre de la communauté pompom.power, sur 5 thèmes précis. 3ème thème: mon enfer personnel.
1. Ma grande gueule

Titre: **Mais personne ne le fera taire?!****  
**Thème du chapitre: Ma grande gueule  
Personnage: Zacharias Smith  
Genre: Humour  
Rating: G  
Auteur: semprelibera88  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR. Franchement, ce disclaimer est-il bien nécessaire?

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_** : ce one-shot est le premier d'une série de 5 volets, consacrée à Zacharias Smith, dans le cadre d'une "croisade" que je poste également sur **pompom.power**, une nouvelle communauté fondée par Ezilda et dont le but est de défendre les personnages oubliés d'Harry Potter, une cause qui me tient à cœur !

* * *

« Ferme-la, Smith ! ». 

Cette expression triviale avait déjà été prononcée régulièrement à l'intention du jeune Zacharias, avant qu'il ait atteint le tendre âge de onze ans, par un, euh, certain nombre de personnes dont la narratrice de cette histoire refuse à faire le décompte.

Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure, pour s'occuper de ce genre de détails.

Sans compter qu'elle ne s'en sent pas la force.

En effet, Zacharias Smith avait été précocement doté d'un esprit _"vif et curieux"_, assorti d'un _" scepticisme de bon aloi_", dixit Smith Senior.

D'autres sources, moins délicates, offraient une version légèrement différente :

_" il l'ouvre trop"_ était le grief le plus récurrent parmi ceux recensés.

La lettre d'admission de Zacharias à Poudlard provoqua un soulagement indicible dans l'entourage du jeune sorcier : on espérait qu'au milieu de ses pairs, découvrant la joie de la vie en communauté, Zacharias ferait sien l'adage "le silence est d'or", apprenant à faire preuve de discernement dans ses paroles et à ménager la susceptibilité de ses interlocuteurs.

Et si ces belles prédictions ne devaient pas se réaliser, on se consolait officieusement en songeant qu'il allait être pensionnaire de Poudlard et ne reviendrait que pour les vacances, qui comme chacun sait, sont si vite passées…

La narratrice serait ravie de certifier que Zacharias, au contact de Poudlard, s'assagit, devint le tact incarné, et pour couronner une carrière académique exemplaire, fut appointé préfet en cinquième année.

L'honnêteté scrupuleuse chère à Zacharias, et qui anime la narratrice, la contraint cependant à secouer tristement la tête et à décevoir les espoirs des lecteurs avides d'histoires comportant une morale. Ceux-là sont libres de fuir dès à présent le récit désolé des vertes années de notre héros, qui, il faut l'avouer, ne manifesta aucun remords, aucun désir de changement qui eût pu le rendre plus populaire.

Ce que la narratrice peut plaider à sa décharge, c'est que le poste de préfet était une condition difficile à obtenir : comment un jeune sorcier à principes, dédaignant les honneurs, aurait-il pu rivaliser face à l'arriviste forcené que représentait Ernie MacMillan ?

Quant à ceux qui accuseraient la narratrice de partialité, le fait de se draper dans un silence indigné sera pour elle le meilleur garant de sa bonne foi.

Et maintenant, passons brièvement en revue les années Poudlard de Zacharias.

Passons sur la répartition quelque peu surprenante de notre héros à Poufsouffle- peut-être recueillerons- nous son avis à ce sujet lorsque nous aborderons son enfer personnel-, pour nous concentrer sur ses amitiés et ses inimitiés.

Confessons que la liste des premières est beaucoup plus courte que la liste des secondes.

Eloïse Midgen, élève de Serdaigle isolée dans sa propre maison, passait beaucoup plus de temps dans la salle commune de ses amies Poufsouffles Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones que dans la sienne propre. Zacharias, quant à lui, n'entretenait que des rapports lointains avec Hannah et Susan.

La première collectionnait des cartes de Chocogrenouille, pas Zacharias, dont le passe-temps favori était la lecture du _Daily Prophet_ et sa critique point par point ; ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, d'où leur silence mutuel.

La seconde n'adressait plus la parole à Zacharias depuis la deuxième année. Caustique, Zacharias avait osé traiter le Professeur Lockhart de « niais incompétent », s'attirant ainsi les foudres de l'écolière énamourée du sourire éblouissant et des ondulations de Gilderoy.

Ce fut en cinquième année qu'Eloïse Midgen et Zacharias, par un concours de circonstances imprévu, en vinrent à parler politique, critiquer vertement le Ministère et le _Daily Prophet_, bref, ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous.

La Serdaigle naturalisée Poufsouffle dissimulait derrière son acné un esprit sarcastique à l'unisson de celui de Zacharias. Ils eurent peu de disputes, sauf lorsque Zacharias tourna en dérision Eloïse qui, dans un geste fou, avait tenté d'éradiquer son acné par un moyen radical, magique, qui l'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie.

« Es-tu une adolescente perturbée, mal dans sa peau, à l'acné envahissante ? » avait riposté la jeune fille.

Zacharias s'était tu, non qu'il admît sa défaite, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à une question pareille, n'étant en effet rien de la sorte.

En d'autres occasions, il poursuivait sa traque de la Vérité, sans relâche, mais devait faire face à une forte hostilité.

Et pourtant…

Faisons la liste des Personnages-les-plus-importants-offensés-par-Zacharias :

**1-** Harry Potter, rien que ça ! Qu'avait osé Zacharias ?

Poser des questions ! Il avait lu pendant l'été _la Gazette du Sorcier, le Daily Prophet_, et s'était retrouvé insatisfait de la manière dont la presse avait traité la mort du Héros de Poufsouffle, Cedric Diggory. Potter n'avait pas rêvé cela, tout de même !

Il avait été direct et lui avait donné une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas fou. Et lui, Zacharias Smith, honnête citoyen cherchant à établir la véracité des dires de Potter, s'était fait rembarrer comme un malpropre. Potter préférait accorder des interviews à Rita Skeeter, ce modèle de déontologie, pour un canard aussi boiteux que _le Chicaneur_, dont le champ d'expertise se limitait aux dates des migrations des Ronflaks Cornus, des créatures que tout un chacun peut apercevoir en Norvège- à la condition expresse d'être armé d'une douzaine de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu?

**2**-Mais la grande bête noire de Zacharias demeurait : la famille Weasley, ou le népotisme appliqué au Quidditch. Tant de membres d'une même famille se succédant aux postes de l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'était louche, très louche.

Que Ronald Weasley, catastrophique lors des entraînements de sixième année, ait été maintenu comme gardien malgré ses performances, et comme par hasard, par son capitaine et accessoirement meilleur ami Harry Potter..

C'était très suspect, et Zacharias voulait que le monde entier prît connaissance de ses soupçons. Il militait depuis toujours pour le droit à l'information.

Que Ronald Weasley parvînt à effectuer de superbes arrêts en plein match, c'était vexant.

Un coup de chance, sans doute…

Eh ! Ernie avait mentionné en salle commune la fiole de Felix Felicis que Potter avait gagné de Slughorn…

Non, Zacharias n'insinuerait rien de ce genre. Il était soupçonneux de nature, mais pas encore paranoïaque, merci beaucoup.

Il aurait dû se méfier, car tous n'avaient pas ses scrupules.

Il avait été menacé physiquement par les jumeaux Weasley, Ronald Weasley, mais il lui restait la cadette de l'infernale fratrie.

Elle avait délibérément foncé sur lui, coincé par la tribune. La violence était l'arme de ceux qui ne savaient pas manier les mots. Une arme de faible, se consola ultérieurement Zacharias.

Nul ne l'intimiderait jamais. Nul ne le ferait taire, peu importe les moyens employés. Il en fit le serment solennel.

C'est ce que ses mots enflammés révélèrent, parmi les rires de l'assistance et la fureur du Professeur MacGonagall envers la tornade rousse :

" Vous n'aurez pas ma liberté de penser ! vous n'aurez pas… !"

Le brouhaha se prolongeait, et Zacharias conclut, au milieu du tumulte :

" Vous n'aurez pas…ma liberté de parler !".

Lorsque, quelques temps plus tard, son père vint l'emmener hors de l'école, Zacharias n'émit aucune objection.

Dans deux mois, il aurait dix sept ans et serait majeur, selon les lois sorcières.

Ses parents ne pourraient plus le protéger, et à ce moment-là, il parlerait.

En temps de guerre, hors des mensonges dans lesquels s'empêtrait le Ministère, il y aurait toujours de la place pour les gens comme lui. Pas pour les beaux parleurs qui enrobaient leurs discours de guimauve rassurante, mais pour les "grandes gueules" qui n'avaient pas peur de clamer haut et fort leur désaccord. De proposer une autre Vérité que celle qu'on voulait leur faire accepter sans regimber.

Plus que jamais, il était décidé à ne pas la fermer.

* * *

**_Notes: _**

_-vous avez aimé, détesté? Sentez-vous libre de critiquer...Ou de donner votre avis!_

_-le prochain one-shot sera sur le thème "ma délicate décision", on y retrouvera un autre personnage secondaire..._

_-enfin, je vous encourage fortement à vous rendre sur pompom.power, une communauté nouvelle mais en pleine expansion!_


	2. Ma délicate décision

**Titre:** Mais personne ne le fera taire?!   
**Thème du chapitre**: Ma délicate décision

**Personnages**: Zacharias Smith, Neville Londubat, Morag MacDougal  
**Genre**: Humour, Drame  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Auteur**: semprelibera88  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR. Franchement, ce disclaimer est-il bien nécessaire?

Merci à **perrinette, titemaya, Picadilly & Maelys** pour leurs reviews !

J'en profite pour y répondre ici :

**Perrinette **: merci ! ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre, on a affaire à un cas de conscience. Si tu passes voir BAM, je serais ravie de connaître ton opinion !

**Titemaya** :oui, c'est court car à l'origine posté pour une communauté sur des thèmes précis. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, plus grave aussi. Et il y aura en effet un clin d'œil à BAM( cf allusion au chapitre 1 à l'amitié Eloïse/ Zacharias) dans le chapitre 5 dont le thème sera : « mon problème avec les femmes », mais le tout peut se lire sans connaître BAM.

**Picadilly** : houlà, je suis honorée ! et tu es fan de Zacharias Smith ? j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ce perso, d'où mon engagement pour une « croisade » sur pompom.power, mais peut-être une fois que je l'aurais finie tu peux prendre la relève pour Zacharias, il faut demander aux modos. Sinon il y a des « essais » one-shots classiques, ou des défis pour lesquels tu peux l'utiliser ! hélas, je n'ai pas son monopole !

**Maelys** : merci, on a souvent tendance à retenir de Zacharias que son côté « brut de décoffrage » et tatillon, dans ces 5 one-shots je veux montrer son côté humain, vulnérable, attendrissant… (tu l'auras deviné, il s'agit de mon Poufsouffle préféré !). Ce one-shot est, je crois, le plus sombre des cinq, mais il y encore de l'humour, rassurez-vous !

* * *

_Rapport d'une attaque à Charings Cross. Pas encore de bilan provisoire…_

Etouffant un juron, Zacharias se leva d'un bond, piétinant la brève missive, se saisissant de son outil de travail et gratifiant au passage son reflet d'un œil noir.

Merlin lui vînt en aide, ne lui manquaient que la chemise hawaïenne et un bob _(ainsi qu'un sourire béat, mais si extravagante était la suggestion que l'esprit de Zacharias la repoussa dans les limbes de l'informulé avant que la conscience de Zacharias ait pu s'en aviser),_ et il passerait pour le parfait prototype du touriste moldu moyen.

Ou pire, songea Zacharias alors qu'il disposait son appareil photo de professionnel en bandoulière, à une version adulte de Colin Creevey, paparazzi officiel d'Harry Potter, fin prêt à mitrailler son idole au petit-déjeuner, au Quidditch, voire au bain.

Non, sérieusement, cela confinait à l'obsession. S'il avait été Potter- minus l'ego et les sautes d'humeur et la tendance à prendre les membres de l'AD pour des gobe-mouches qu'on voulait bien nourrir à coup de sorts d'autodéfense mais pas d'informations dignes de ce nom, et qu'on se réservait le droit de convoquer selon l'humeur du Chef via les Gallons thermodynamiques _(d'accord, Potter avait été « élu » Chef, non autodésigné comme le souhaitait Cho Chang- peu démocratique, pour une Serdaigle, mais le « simulacre » d'élection qui avait suivi, Zacharias y trouvait à redire. « Levez la main si vous votez pour Harry ! ». Et le vote à bulletins secrets, conquête indéniable de toute démocratie qui se respecte ? Et l'isoloir ? Et, histoire de justifier sa réputation de tatillon jusqu'au bout, cette bagatelle : PROPOSER PLUS D'UN CANDIDAT ?)_.

Oups. Il s'était un peu emporté. Mais, chers lecteurs, si ce petit aparté philosophico-politique sur la nature profonde de la démocratie ne vous a pas fait détaler à toutes jambes, la narratrice tient à préciser qu'en période électorales, Zacharias se déchaînait davantage.

En d'autres termes : cela aurait pu être pire, à savoir : plus long, plus vindicatif, et…

Mais la narratrice s'égare, et Zacharias aussi. Tout ce qu'il pensait avant de dériver vers les eaux troubles du sacre potterien, c'était qu'à la place de Potter, minus etc, etc, confronté à Colin Crevey et son flash intempestif, il aurait exigé du Magenmagot un ordre de restriction, pour atteinte à la vie privée.

Mais si Zacharias arborait cet appareil flambant neuf, ce n'était pas pour capturer le sourire rare d'une célébrité quelconque.

Non. Zacharias Smith était âgé de 17 ans et 3 mois, avait quitté le toit paternel, et depuis 2 mois et 27 jours, tentait de survivre dans un monde ravagé.

Son monde.

Il exerçait depuis peu l'occupation de photographe pour le compte du _Chicaneur._

Oui, vous avez bien lu. _Le Chicaneur_.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Ses pensées se reportèrent à sa première mission pour le compte du _Daily Prophet_, un mois auparavant.

* * *

Il avait offert ses services comme correspondant de guerre. Sciemment, il avait fait le choix de photographier plutôt que d'écrire. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions quant à la censure, qui vidait les mots de leur substance et taxait les plumes audacieuses de « démoralisateurs » à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui. 

Une photo pouvait en dire davantage que mille mots. Le Ministère serait impuissant face à la force brute qui se dégageait d'un instantané.

_L'image crue et impitoyable des villes ravagées par les attaques des Mangemorts..._

Zacharias avait été accepté car ce travail ingrat et périlleux n'intéressait pas les Gryffondors avides de combats intrépides qui composaient les bataillons d'Aurors débordés par le harcèlement des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Et au milieu, des innocents incapables de se défendre, comme tous les innocents. Des sorciers qui rêvaient d'une petite vie bien tranquille. Beaucoup n'en réchapperaient pas, à la merci d'un Avada Kedevra ; à eux les regrets officiels, mais pas l'éclat de la gloire, car il n'y avait rien de glorieux à tomber sans un cri dans un nuage de poussière et de fumée, dans le tourbillon d'une robe noire, la brève apparition d'un masque de cauchemar et un éclair vert.

Il s'était juré de ne pas laisser ces anonymes sombrer dans l'oubli. Tel était le sentiment qui l'animait lors de sa première mission.

Sa première mission…

Il avait entendu des rumeurs étouffées ; que Vous-Savez-qui avait rallié des créatures terribles à sa cause, mais le Ministère niait en bloc.

Et Zacharias eût souhaité ne jamais porter crédit à ces affirmations.

Mais ce jour-là, devant les corps déchiquetés- un carnage, œuvre de loups-garous, ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent.

Il trouva la force de prendre des clichés. Osant à peine respirer, comme si cette odeur indéfinissable et âcre, stagnante comme un marais putride, était porteuse de mort.

Une rage froide guidait ses gestes. Il prenait cliché sur cliché, se forçant à regarder, protégé seulement par le verre de l'objectif.

Il faut que l'on sache… 

Il captura également les Médicomages inutiles, qui voilaient pudiquement la face des morts- il n'y avait aucun blessé.

Les Aurors, alertés trop tard, arrivaient sur les lieux. D'instinct, et parce qu'il n'y tenait plus, Zacharias rangea son appareil dans sa besace et recula vivement sur le côté. Une sorte de fossé sombre, à l'écart de la scène, l'accueillit.

Il baissa la tête, puis sa respiration se fit saccadée.

Splash ! 

Son bras droit était recouvert d'une substance gélatineuse et verdâtre, et avait-on abattu un putois à proximité ?

Et ce truc, c'était toxique ? son bras allait-il lui brûler férocement, jusqu'à désintégration lente et totale ?

Heureusement sa besace (et son appareil) étaient intacts.

Quelque chose-ou quelqu'un- remua à proximité. Zacharias se raidit. De sa main valide, il sortit sa baguette, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie.

Ou, transcrit d'une manière moins élégante mais plus fidèle à Zacharias, à infliger autant de dommages que possible à son assaillant, et au diable le fair play !

« Excusez-moi ! » fit une petite voix timide.

Zachrias s'arrêta net dans son élan belliqueux.

Un grand garçon dégingandé, à la démarche maladroite et précautionneuse, s'avança alors. Il portait un brassard de brancardier à la manche, son visage un brin rondouillard avait quelque chose de ridiculement enfantin et innocent. Il ouvrait de grands yeux noirs effarés- Zacharias ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer, pas plus que sa pâleur, car pour être honnête lui-même devait arborer de jolies couleurs verdâtres. _(et non, il ne parlait pas de cet immonde liquide poisseux qui enveloppait son bras). _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » semi- hurla Zacharias- il était sur les nerfs.

« Rien du tout ! ce n'est pas dangereux ! » s'empressa de le rassurer le garçon.

_(Par Merlin, il lui rappelait quelqu'un de Poudlard…Cette maladresse…)_

« C'est de l'Empestine ! un Recurvite et tout s'en ira ! ».

De l'Empestine ? De vagues souvenirs de Botanique lui revinrent en mémoire…et son regard se posa sur le drôle de cactus que le garçon tenait contre lui.

Lien de cause à effet ; ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Zacharias poussa un grognement menaçant, et d'instinct, le garçon serra le cactus contre lui, ses doigts enserrant protectivement la maudite plante.

Splash ! 

« Oh ! je suis désolé, vraiment ! c'est son mécanisme de défense ! attendez, j'ai ma baguette, elle doit être dans cette poche…ou celle-ci ! ».

Zacharias ne dit rien pour la simple raison qu'il suintait l'Empestine, que celle-ci dégoulinait le long de ses joues comme les larmes qui refusaient de couler et qui alourdissaient son cœur. De plus, sa bouche en était pleine. Il y a des moments où les moins inclinés au défaitisme se résignent.

Ce fut avec une apathie souveraine qu'il laissa son interlocuteur enlever l'Empestine à l'aide d'un mouchoir à carreaux brodé- il avait oublié sa baguette à Ste Mangouste, expliqua-t-il à Zacharias, alors qu'il venait de s'engager comme brancardier et que le message d'alerte leur était parvenu.

Zacharias, armé des confidences intempestives de l'inconnu et de sa logique, en déduisit le récit suivant :il avait aidé à transporter plusieurs corps, avant que des brancardiers plus expérimentés, pris de pitié, lui aient conseillé d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, qu'il en avait fait assez pour sa première mission.

Il ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois après qu'on lui ait assuré qu'il avait bien « tenu », que sa part de la mission avait été remplie. Et il avait trouvé ce fossé, dans lequel il était resté un laps de temps indéfini, serrant contre lui son Mimbulus Mimbletonia _(comment on pouvait avoir le réflexe d'embarquer cette plante et oublier sa baguette, cela dépassait complètement_ _Zacharias_), son porte-bonheur. Il l'avait serré fort contre lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ses doigts se crispant davantage à chaque flash lui rappelant la hideur des corps torturés.

Il avait oublié le système défensif dont était pourvu son Mimbulus, et à une pression un peu très forte, Zacharias en avait fait les frais _« mais je vous assure que je ne vous avais pas vu ! »_

Zacharias méditait sur le comportement à adopter lorsqu'un Auror au front soucieux apparut devant eux. Il parut rassuré à la vue du brassard de Neville, mais suspicieux envers Zacharias.

« Veuillez décliner vos noms et fonctions.

-Zacharias Smith, reporter pour le _Daily Prophet_. Hé ! » protesta-t-il devant la façon cavalière dont l'Auror s'était emparé de sa besace.

Il ne cessa de pousser les hauts cris alors que la pellicule était retirée. Il invoqua la liberté de la presse, le droit de savoir de l'opinion publique, annonça qu'il se plaindrait auprès de son journal. Rien n'y fit.

Son compagnon et lui se firent raccompagnés manu militari à Sainte Mangouste. L'Auror les quitta sur ces mots :

« Et souvenez-vous de ceci : cette attaque était horrible, et je conçois qu'elle ait pu frapper vos jeunes imaginations. Mais il ne s'agissait que de Mangemorts. C'est ce que votre journal vous répondra également, Monsieur Smith. Où sont vos preuves du contraire ? Cessez de vouloir terroriser la population avec vos contes de grand-mère. »

Zacharias, fulminant de rage, sentit néanmoins un doute quant à l'attitude du _Daily Prophet_. Qu'allait-on lui répondre ?

C'est alors que la voix de son compagnon s'éleva, sombre et résolue :

« Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avant que tu lui dises ton nom. Mais tu as raison. »

Il tourna vers lui des yeux brillants de colère :

« Ils mentent depuis trop longtemps. Ce qu'on a vu là-bas… » Il déglutit péniblement. « Il faut qu'on sache. »

Zacharias ne put qu'acquiescer. Envolée, l'absurde rancœur due à l'Empestine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était d'accord avec lui.

« Je sais. Mais j'ai peur qu'on ne m'écoute pas. Ou qu'on ne veuille pas m'écouter. » avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Leurs regards se croisèrent : celui de Zacharias perdu et troublé face à l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il s'était fixée, celui de l'inconnu métamorphosé, plus craintif mais furieux et déterminé.

« Moi, je veux t'écouter. Ma grand-mère, « ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire, « le voudra aussi. Et je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. »

Zacharias se sentit étrangement rasséréné à ces mots.

« Je vais de ce pas au Daily Prophet. Mais je redoute qu'ils n'acceptent pas ma version des faits. Si tel est le cas, je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je ne peux pas me taire ! pas après…_ça._

-Tente le _Chicaneur._ »

Il dut voir l'expression de Zacharias, car il se hâta d'ajouter :

« Je sais que c'est un journal…original, mais eux t'écouteront. Ils se moquent du Ministère et de la censure. Demande à parler à Luna Lovegood, c'est une amie et je sais qu'elle t'écoutera, même si elle ne t'aimait pas beaucoup à Poudlard.

-Le _Chicaneu_r ?

-Dis que tu viens de ma part sinon.

-Tu es ?

-Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ? C'est frai que je n'attire pas l'attention. Neville Londubat. »

On aurait pu renverser Zacharias avec une plume de cygne. Neville Londubat, ce révolté qui l'incitait à rien moins que défier le Ministère, conseils à l'appui ?

Il surmonta vaillamment le choc et tendit la main à. Neville qui, après un moment d'hésitation, comme s'il ne comprenait pas que ce geste lui était adressé, la serra.

« Merci, Neville Londubat.

-Bonne chance, Zacharias Smith.

-Peut-être nous reverrons-nous bientôt, si tu n'es pas dégoûté du métier de brancardier et si je trouve quelqu'un pour publier mes clichés. Je prends note de ton conseil.»

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira d'un sourire, et Zacharias partit affronter la direction du _Daily Prophet._

Après une entrevue houleuse, Zacharias démissionna. Et suivit le conseil de Neville.

Il avait appris à ruser pour éviter de se faire confisquer ses clichés. Il prenait des risques, arrivant parmi les premiers sur les lieux de l'attaque. Il avait appris à se faire ombre et à se méfier de celles qui le suivaient depuis qu'un Mangemort- qui n'avait pas encore transplané une fois son forfait accompli- l'avait raté d'un millimètre.

Zacharias avait alors béni ses parents d'être aussi grands et minces et surtout, de lui avoir transmis ces gènes. Deux tours de ceinture de plus, et il aurait rejoint ses illustres ancêtres.

Il avait publié des photos qui avaient fait grand bruit : celles des victimes d'une attaque de loups-garous. Aucun survivant. Et il avait raillé les comptes officiels du Ministère, qui pour ne pas affoler la population, avaient créé une nouvelle liste : celle des « disparus » lorsqu'aucun doute n'était permis.

Il avait donc créé sa propre liste, identifiant les corps que le Ministère avait jugé non identifiables à l'aide d'indices sanglants et du courrier qu'il recevait, qui dont le père ou la tante avait été porté disparu, et qui joignait une photo, une description des habits qu'il/elle portait le jour de l'attaque…

Il avait reçu des lettres d'insulte, des menaces. On l'avait traité de menteur, de provocateur, de traître à sa communauté dans des temps difficiles. Ces lettres étaient nombreuses, et malgré le soutien du Chicaneur (étrangement, les aphorismes de Luna Lovegood prenaient un sens réconfortant « le roseau ploie lorsque le saule cogneur se brise »- Zacharias espérait être le roseau), il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu tenir.

Mais il y avait d'autres lettres. Celle d'une femme qui le remerciait d'avoir formellement identifier son fils alors qu'on lui avait assuré qu'il n'était que « disparu » : _« vos mots m'ont fait mal, mais à présent je peux faire mon deuil. Vous n'avez pas été cruel, vous avez dit vrai ; il est plus cruel de faire miroiter l'espoir_ _pendant des années alors que l'espoir n'a pas de raison d'être. Désormais je sais, et je vous remercie de m'avoir répondu franchement. Ma vie ne sera plus suspendue à ce seul fil- continuez votre travail, Monsieur Smith. J'ai pu vous détester une fraction de seconde, mais j'avais besoin d'une réponse, et vous me l'avez apportée. D'autres veulent des réponses et vous font confiance ; vos photographies, vos articles sont durs, mais nous en avons besoin. » _

Et Zacharias se sentait rassuré. Il avait une mission à remplir.

* * *

Le cœur lui serra alors qu'il approchait des décombres de Charings Cross. En deux mois, il en avait vu, des horreurs. Mais il éprouvait toujours ce pincement au cœur, et il espérait qu'il ne finît jamais. Que jamais il ne devînt blasé devant ce spectacle, car ce serait comme si une part de lui- idéaliste, humaine tout simplement- mourrait avec ses scrupules. 

« Attendez ! Morag, je vous en prie ! la zone n'est pas encore dégagée ! attendez-moi, vous en pouvez pas y aller seule ! ».

Cette voix…

Il se retourna. Oui, c'était bien Neville Londubat, essoufflé, les joues creuses, son brassard de brancardier enfilé de travers et sa besace perchée sur l'épaule, contenant, Zacharias en jurerait, son effroyable cactus.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas oublié sa baguette. Mais Zacharias sentit un soulagement irrépressible à la vue de Neville et de sa maladresse bien intentionnée. Certes, Londubat avait changé en deux mois, mais pas tant que ça.

Une jeune fille passa en un coup de vent devant lui. Cheveux noir en bataille, yeux bleu sombre lançant des éclairs. L'air de n'avoir qu'un objectif en tête, même si pour cela il lui fallait bousculer Zacharias au passage- ce que Zacharias fut tenté de désapprouver vigoureusement, mais le respect de la prudence la plus élémentaire en zone non dégagée…

Minute. Pourquoi Londubat et l'inconnue se dirigeaient-ils droit sur les lieux à n'approcher qu'avec la prudence, etc, etc.

Il agrippa Neville au passage.

« Laissez-moi ! » se débattit Neville. Puis, reconnaissant Zacharias : « Zacharias ? lâche-moi ! je dois la rattraper !

-C'est dangereux là-bas ! la zone n'est pas dégagée ! tu es brancardier, tu devrais le savoir !

-Je le sais bien ! mais elle refuse de m'écouter ! ».

Neville se débattit de plus belle.

« Je dois la rattraper ! ».

Zacharias soupira. Neville était solide, le martelait de coups, et il allait lâcher sous peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment les laisser partir dans une zone si périlleuse, lui et sa maladresse.

Ah, oui, et rajoutez le fardeau qu'il s'était mis en tête de secourir.

Et puis, il n'allait pas laisser un Gryffondor seul effectuer sa mission de secours ? Les Poufsouffle aussi peuvent commettre de actions stupides. Comme agir en Saint-Bernard, par loyauté.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

Il coururent à la poursuite de…

« Morag MacDougal. Elle recherche son petit frère qui avait rendez-vous à Charings Cross avec des copains. Les rumeurs de l'attaque lui sont parvenues, elle s'est précipitée à Sainte Mangouste alors que mon équipe se préparait à partit, mais…elle n'a pas voulu attendre. » raconta d'une traite Neville à un Zacharias atterré.

« Et tu l'as suivie ? c'est d'une inconscience !

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule !

-Neville, que sais-tu de cette attaque ?

-Euh…

-On soupçonne des loups-garous. Ils attaquent en meute. Son petit frère n'a pas pu survivre. Tout ce qu'elle verra, c'est ce qu'il restera de lui, sans que les Médicomages aient pu améliorer son apparence...Enfin, tu sais comment ça fonctionne.

-Oh mon Dieu ! » souffla Neville, dont le visage avait considérablement pâli.

« Je sais, il faut la retrouver en vitesse et l'emmener hors d'ici. »

Un hurlement déchira l'air. suivi d'un _« Crucio_ ! » prononcé par une voix féminine.

« Morag ! ».

Neville, négligeant toute prudence, s'élança en direction du cri. Zacharias, contre son gré, le suivit.

La scène le glaça. Morag lançait sortilèges sur sortilèges contre un loup-garou, d'une taille très élevée- à Zacharias il parut haut de six mètres, mais quatre étaient dus à la peur- mais les sorts rebondissaient sur lui.

Et à ses pattes, inconscient, le visage griffé, le cou portant la marque de morsures fraîches, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs maculés de sang.

Neville s'attaqua à son tour au loup-garou, enchaînant les sorts avec une habileté que Zacharias ne lui aurait pas prêtée.

Morag s'acharnait elle aussi, mais son attention était distraite par le petit garçon auquel elel jetait des coups d'œil paniqués.

Son frère, réalisa Zacharias, nauséeux.

Le loup-garou était parvenu à la même conclusion, puisque insolemment, il se pencha sur l'enfant, tous crocs dehors.

« Non ! » hurla Morag. « _Avada kedavra !_ ».

Le loup-garou esquiva le rayon vert avec agilité.

_Détourner son attention de l'enfant…_

Zacharias sortit sa baguette.

« I_mpedimenta _! » lança Neville.

Un souffle effleurant le torse du loup-garou, le forçant à stopper un instant, puis il reprit sa course vers l'enfant.

« _Incendio _!» croassa Zacharias.

La bête se tordit de douleur, la fourrure prise par les flammes. Neville renchérit :

« I_ncendio_ ! ».

Poussant un dernier mugissement furieux, le loup-garou fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, et disparut au loin.

Morag se précipita aux côtés de l'enfant, Neville sur les talons.

« Jeremy…Oh, Jemmy, que t'a-t-il fait ? »

Doucement, Neville examinait les blessures, sortant de sa besace un kit de premier secours.

Zacharias renifla de dépit. Un kit de premier secours ne pourrait rien faire pour cet enfant, vu l'état des blessures. Neville en sortit des bandes.

« Il me faudrait de l'eau ou des glaçons pour les humidifier.

-_Aquamenti !_ » murmura Morag. Elle prit la main de son petit frère, l'embrassa avec ferveur, puis, les yeux brillants de larmes, se tourna vers Neville :

« Que dois-je faire ? ».

Zacharias recula, puis machinalement, prit son appareil et prit des photos des victimes. Jeremy MacDougal était le seul survivant.

Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise face à l'enfant ? Il était habitué à parler pour les morts, pas pour les vivants. Il pouvait supporter la vue des pires blessures sur des cadavres, mais sur cet enfant agonisant- car Zacharias ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard de souffrance- il se sentait le cœur plus lourd que d'habitude. Il y avait un moment où lui, qui n'était jamais à court de mots, trouvait les mots dérisoires.

Comment dire ? Comment exprimer le tumulte d'émotions qui l'agitait ?

Il revint vers Neville et Morag qui s'activaient auprès de l'enfant, saturé de bandages et le visage propre, malgré la trace des cicatrices encore visible.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Il survivra. Ses fonctions vitales n'ont pas été touchées, et nous nous sommes attaqués aux cicatrices suffisamment tôt pour qu'elles disparaissent sous peu. »

Neville s'anima :

« Morag, il y a cette plante dont je vous ai parlé. Si vous en appliquez dès demain sur sa peau, ses cicatrices disparaîtront définitivement en deux mois. Il faut en appliquer régulièrement, mais il est facile de se procurer cet onguent. Son visage n'a pas été touché.

-Merci », murmura Morag.

Zacharias s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Je vais en parler dans mon article. Le Ministère ne peut plus continuer à mentir aussi effrontément.

-Vous allez _quoi ?_ » s'exclama Morag.

Elle se leva d'un bond :

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à parler de Jemmy ! nul ne doit savoir qu'il était à Charings Cross aujourd'hui !

-Mais…

-Il n'a pas assez souffert comme ça ? Il n'est pas mort, mais il est condamné à se transformer à chaque pleine lune. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais celle qu'il a connue, et il n'a que neuf ans ! Et vous voulez le stigmatiser davantage ?

-Il n'a jamais été question d'en faire un bouc-émissaire ! il ne suscitera que compassion pour l'épreuve qu'il a subie. » protesta Zacharias.

Morag éclata d'un rire amer :

«Parmi vos vertueux lecteurs, combien ont approuvé les lois anti-hybrides ? Combien plaindront Jeremy tout haut et ordonneront à leurs enfants de ne pas s'approcher de lui tout bas ?

-Vous voulez en faire un secret, alors que votre frère n'a rien à se reprocher ! il n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qui est arrivé !

-Non, en effet », admit Morag, caressant doucement le front de Jeremy. « Si le monde était parfait, si les mentalités étaient différentes, si nous n'étions pas tous bourrés de préjugés, il serait honteux d'en faire un secret. Mais vous ne pouvez pas changer le monde en un article un peu larmoyant. Vous ne les changerez pas d'un coup de baguette magique. »

Zacharias eut l'impression qu'un Hippogriffe lui avait donné un coup de sabot dans l'estomac. Il eut l'intuition d'un combat beaucoup plus long et dur que la guerre que tous menaient contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Un combat qui survivrait à cette guerre sans autant de combattants.

Une autre tâche, plus énorme encore, qu'il lui faudrait accomplir sans espoir de gagner en un seul coup de dés. Sans remporter de victoires complètes.

Il se sentit soudain très fatigué.

Morag poursuivait :

« J'ai une tante Guérisseuse. Elle s'occupera de lui et m'aidera à le cacher à nos parents.

-Pourquoi ? » ne put retenir Zacharias.

Morag baissa les yeux :

« Ils sont pro-Ombrage, anti-géants ou demi-géants, anti-loups-garou aussi… »

Zacharias se tut. Neville prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et tous se dirigèrent vers le point de transplanage- il fallait faire vite, avant que les Médicomages et autres Aurors n'arrivent et n'éventent le secret.

Le secret du seul survivant de l'attaque de Charings Cross.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une potion. La potion Tue-Loup, je crois. Permet de rester lucide

lors de la transformation- vous n'aurez pas à attacher votre frère à la pleine lune. »

Morag le regarda longuement.

« Je m'en souviendrais. Merci. »

Et elle transplana avec Neville.

Il remit son article au Chicaneur dans la soirée. Il avait réfléchi à sa responsabilité de journaliste, aux mots de Morag, au signe d'approbation de Neville prêt à garder le secret…et avait fini par prier que la potion Tue-Loup fonctionnât, et, le cas échéant, que « Jemmy » n'oubliât pas de la prendre à chaque transformation.

En se promenant dans Londres désert, il médita sur sa décision. Il avait rendu l'article.

Il s'était tu de son propre chef. Rétention d'informations délibérée.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'aurait jamais à regretter sa décision. Il s'en moquait que Jeremy MacDougal devînt un héros, brillant guérisseur ou joueur de Quidditch.

Il voulait qu'il ne fît de mal à personne. Si en plus, il devenait quelqu'un de bien, Zacharias serait comblé- il ne sacrifiait pas son éthique pour n'importe qui, après tout !

Il croisa une silhouette familière, un peu voûtée, qui s'engouffra dans une maison indubitablement magique. Son ex-professeur, Rémus Lupin. Un peu partial envers les Gryffondors, totalement partial envers Harry Potter, et un brin énigmatique, mais quelqu'un que Zacharias estimait.

Alors qu'il poursuivait sa promenade, il se demanda un instant si cet Auror aux nombreux secrets avait, lui aussi, affronté des cas de conscience similaires ?

Il pensa au petit visage pâle de Jeremy MacDougal, et soudain la réponse n'eut plus d'importance.

Non, il ne regrettait rien.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_**-**Encore une fois, votre opinion m'intéresse ! n'hésitez pas à critiquer (après tout, telle est la devise de Zacharias, non ?) Je tiens beaucoup à ce one-shot parmi les cinq que je compte poster, alors votre avis m'intéresse vraiment (je vous rassure, c'était le plus sombre)._

_-Prochain one-shot sur le thème « mon enfer personnel », je posterais peut-être en même temps le one-shot sur le thème « mon meilleur ami », comme ils sont très proches._

_-Et le dernier aura pour thème : « mon problème avec les femmes » !_

A bientôt !


	3. Mon enfer personnel

Titre: Mais personne ne le fera taire?!

Thème du chapitre: Mon enfer personnel

Personnages: Zacharias Smith, Neville Londubat

Genre: Humour, Drame

Rating: G (mention de beuverie)

Auteur: semprelibera88

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR. Franchement, ce disclaimer est-il bien nécessaire?

**Maelys : **je suis très honorée ! j'ai adoré le poème de Kipling « tu seras un homme, mon fils », et dans l'OS précédent je voulais montrer que Zacharias devait évoluer, découvrir qu'il y a un monde entre la réalité et les idéaux. (sinon tu as pu rattraper ton « retard » pour BAM ? tu avais l'air confuse dans ta review du chapitre 20)

**titemaya : **merci, comme je l'ai dit il s'agissait de l'un de mes OS favoris. Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour les RAR, comme vous n'êtes pas très nombreux à me suivre sur ces OS (Zacharias en rebute plus d'un), je pense que ce n'est pas trop grave si pour une fois je fais une petite entorse au règlement.

**perrinette :** je voulais parler un peu de la guerre, qui joue un rôle important dans l'évolution du personnage. Dans les autres OS elle n'apparaîtra qu'en toile de fond, mais je pensais qu'il était important de montrer à quel point les repères de Zacharias pouvaient être chamboulés, et que nul n'en ressort indemne.

**Picadilly : **ne déprime pas trop quand même ! j'ai ajouté une lueur d'espoir à la fin, en la personne de Rémus Lupin, un lycanthrope qui a bien tourné-en réponse à la question de Zacharias « avait-il pris la bonne décision ». Bon, Zach ignore que Lupin est un loup-garou, mais pas le lecteur, donc cela était destiné à rassurer les personnes inquiètes au sujet de l'avenir du petit Jeremy MacDougal.

**Ninniane : **comme je l'ai dit à Picadilly, l'apparition de Lupin était un clin d'œil pour vous rassurer quant aux conséquences de la décision de Zach, mais sans plus. Est-ce qu'on reverra Morag ? Surprise…peut-être indirectement.

* * *

_« Un Rufus Scrimgeour, ça trompe, ça trompe… »_ entonna une voix de ténor léger.

Même éméché, Zacharias Smith ne se lassait pas du son de sa voix- quitte à pousser la chansonnette. Cette variante d'une comptine moldue était de son fait- mais les paroles seules trahissaient l'identité de leur auteur.

_« Un Rufus Scrimgeour, ça trompe énormément »._

_« Un Percy Weasley, ça rampe et ça trompe… »_

Sur un pianissimo du plus bel effet, Zacharias s'interrompit pour reprendre une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. Et la narratrice renonce par la même occasion à sauvegarder les apparences. Zacharias avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la griserie. Il était fin saoul, ivre mort.

Mais il y avait pire.

Comme le fait qu'il était effondré à l'ombre d'un arbre dans une position qui manquait de dignité, trois bouteilles se vidant très rapidement à portée de main ?

La narratrice reconnaît les faits à sa grande honte, mais il y avait pire.

Comme le fait que Zacharias se saoulait consciencieusement, copieusement et délibérément ?

Hélas ! oui, mais il y avait pire encore.

_« Il était un p'tit Mimbulus, qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais voyagé, qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais voyagé, ohé ohé ! »._

Comme le fait qu'il avait débauché Londubat en chemin.

* * *

Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque. Rien que de très banal dans le quotidien de Zacharias. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais cela avait été la goutte de sang qui avait fait déborder le vase. Combien d'hectolitres pour en arriver là ? Zacharias n'avait pas calculé. Il s'était seulement -et fort inopportunément- souvenu que la guerre avait célébré, macabre commémoration, son premier anniversaire, qu'il allait sur ses dix-huit ans, et que leur sort à tous dépendait des activités top-secrètes de trois adolescents de son âge. Il y avait de quoi être pessimiste, surtout lorsqu'on nourrissait, à l'instar de Zacharias, les plus grands doutes quant aux capacités intellectuelles de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley, même soutenus par Hermione Granger.

Un remontant s'était imposé- et sans réfléchir davantage, Zacharias en avait offert à son compagnon d'infortune. Un doute quant au bien-fondé de sa proposition l'avait bien effleuré lorsque Londubat, livide, s'était emparé de la bouteille tendue sans plus de façons et l'avait à moitié vidée sur le champ, grimaçant à peine en dépit de la force de la liqueur. Mais ces derniers scrupules avaient été balayés par son propre désir de céder à la tentation d'une soirée de beuverie- de mettre de côté son enfer personnel juste une nuit.

* * *

Et d'où lui venait soudain ce besoin irrépressible de s'épancher ?

« Je suis un double Smith, tu sais, Londubat. Mon père est un moldu qui s'appelle Smith- et ma mère fait partie des Smith qui comptent. Elle en est fichtrement fière- et c'est ça qui a causé mon malheur. »

Londubat prêtait une oreille attentive, et Zacharias se trouva entraîné dans la narration de ses tourments généalogiques.

« S-ss-stupides anc-c-ccêtres »- un zézaiement remontant à l'époque où le petit Zacharias se mouvait en barboteuse dans le vaste monde venait de faire sa réapparition, preuve irréfutable que l'alcool fait régresser. _(ceci était un message à caractère informatif inséré sur demande de la ligue anti-alcoolique, message auquel la narratrice ajoute que notre héros n'en est pas un, qu' il n'est en aucun cas un modèle et qu' il n'en a d'ailleurs pas la prétention)._

« Pourquoi ? » osa s'enquérir Londubat, rendu audacieux.

« Ma mère des-s-scend des Smith originaires de Pré-au-lard. Et ces S-Smith disent des-s-scendre en droite ligne de Poufs-s-ssouffle, Helga. Je s-ssuis l'héritier de Pouf-ss-souffle. C'est pour çça que le Choixpeau m'y a plac-cé.

-Waou », murmura Londubat, impressionné.

« Tu parles ! » s'enflamma Zacharias tout de go. « Il m'a s-servi le baratin comme quoi, j'étais l'héritier légitime d'Helga, que j'étais des-stiné à faire honneur à ma maison…S-stupide !

-Pourquoi ? ». Décidément, Londubat posait beaucoup de questions.

« Et la bonne Poufs-soufle prenait ceux qui restaient » chantonna Zacharias. « Comme j'ai maudit l'ancêtre ! déjà, elle a pris comme emblème un blaireau. Tous les fondateurs s'étaient débrouillés pour sss'accaparer un lion, ou un s-serpent, ou un aigle. Et elle choisit un blaireau ! pourquoi pas un lapin, ou un castor, pendant qu'on fait dans le majestueux ! Et puis, tous ces racontars pour nous conditionner à être gentils, et pour que tous les autres nous prennent pour des terre-neuve ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça ! je en suis pas con-concccil-…

-Conciliant ?

-Voilà ! quand j'étais petit, j'étais un peu blaireau »-il voulait dire Poufsouffle, mais sa mésaventure avec les « s » commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs-, « j'avais des idéaux, je croyais que la magie des fondateurs pouvait créer de grandes choses. Et regarde-moi, Londubat ! moi, héritier d'une fondatrice -un peu benête, mais fondatrice tout de même-, je ne suis pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette maudite guerre ! et la magie n'aide personne, étant donné que l'autre camp la maîtrise ausssi ! »

Si on avait dit à Zacharias Smith qu'un an auparavant Cornelius Fudge avait prononcé des mots identiques, il aurait vite été dégrisé- et horrifié.

« Dis-moi, Londubat ! à quoi me sert ce titre d'héritier ? ».

La conscience de son impuissance le terrassait plus sûrement que le whisky. Bon gré, mal gré, il était l'héritier de Poufsouffle. N'aurait-il pas dû avoir quelque pouvoir inédit, quelque devoir à remplir pour perpétuer l'oeuvre de sa vénérable ancêtre ? Elle qui voulait que tous soient sur un pied d'égalité, elle aurait hué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais à part ça, qu'aurait-elle fait concrètement ? Lancé son blaireau domestique à ses trousses ?

La voix frêle de Neville s'éleva alors dans le silence propice aux confidences. Il parla de ses parents Aurors, torturés à la folie pour leur engagement, de sa honte de ne pas être à leur hauteur, de la déception de sa Grand-mère parce qu'il ne valait guère mieux qu'un Cracmol. L'alcool aidant, il s'exalta, pleurant sa rage de ne pouvoir faire plus dans cette maudite guerre, de ne pouvoir venger ses parents…Il pleura de rage en évoquant les secrets qu'il avait surpris l'été de la sixième année, par l'intermédiaire d'un portrait trop bavard, alors qu'il attendait dans le bureau de la directrice. Stupeur d'avoir appris qu'il aurait pu être le Survivant, l'Elu, et rage que cette mission sacrée ne lui ait pas échu, à lui qui se sentait des velléités de justice.

Zacharias encaissa les révélations comme autant de coups dans le plexus solaire. Son propre enfer lui parut insignifiant à côté de ces souffrances si farouchement gardées. La dernière révélation lui fit un choc. Le monde sorcier l'avait échappé belle, car il doutait que les qualités intrinsèques de Neville aient pu remporter l'adhésion. Potter inspirait davantage confiance, Zacharias ne pouvait le nier. Néanmoins– il mit cela sur le compte de sa langue pâteuse, et non d'une quelconque sentimentalité- il s'abstint d'en faire la remarque à Londubat. Instinctivement, il sentait que Neville ne retiendrait point la vertu consolatrice de ses paroles.

Il se contenta de poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Neville qui pleurait silencieusement. Et à travers les brumes de l'alcool, Zacharias sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier. Vidé de sa rage et de sa verve, il n'avait pas la force de s'en alarmer.

Demain il aurait la gueule de bois, réaliserait que l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas, et songerait qu'il était grand temps qu'il postulât auprès des moines trappistes au vu des fréquents silences volontaires qui devenaient sa marque de fabrique.

Mais en attendant, il allait pourtant se taire et savourer le silence avec Londubat. Partageant leurs enfers, goûtant non pas le paradis, mais une paix de quelques heures.

_Par les temps qui courent, c'était un miracle,_ pensa Zacharias.

Il fronça les sourcils : l'alcool le rendait par trop optimiste. Et sujet au mutisme. Ce liquide était fatal pour son esprit critique, et….

_Neville lui offrit silencieusement une gorgée de la troisième bouteille, qu'il accepta sans vergogne._

…Bah ! Il y remédierait demain.

* * *

_-Bon, cet OS sonnait mieux dans ma tête que sur le papier, mais je me risque quand même à le poster. Je sais que quelque chose cloche, alors vos critiques sont appréciées !_

_-Et quant aux bizarreries de la narration (pourquoi tous les propos de Zacharias sont-ils rapporté directement, alors que Neville n'a droit qu'au discours indirect, je m'explique : je voulais faire une mini-fic sur le même format, 5 OS sur Neville Londubat. Et je voulais que certains de ces OS soient des OS « médaillons », qui relateraient des événements communs mais vus par Neville. Or, sur pompom.power, on ne peut s'engager que pour une croisade à la fois, donc mon projet de croisade sur Neville Londubat devra attendre la fin de mes OS sur Zacharias Smith pour voir le jour. Et une fois ces OS rédigés, je les posterai simultanément sur bien sûr!_

_-Prochain OS sur le thème : Mon ami, mon frère._


	4. Mon ami, mon frère

Titre: Mais personne ne le fera taire?!  
Thème du chapitre: Mon ami, mon frère

Personnages: Zacharias Smith, Neville Londubat, Susan Bones  
Genre: Humour  
Rating: G

Merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 3: **Frazettine**, **perrinette**, **Maelys**, **titemaya** & **brubru86**!

* * *

Il faisait très chaud ce jour-là. Zacharias, assoiffé, se serait bien servi une Bièreaubeurre fraîche, mais il ne pouvait pas descendre en bras de chemise. Londubat, d'ordinaire doux comme un agneau, était en ce moment précis capable des pires excès. Sans rire, lorsque Zacharias avait gracieusement donné son avis sur les cravates mauves à pois, Neville s'était immédiatement braqué et lui avait sèchement indiqué que le motif des cravates était non négociable.

Croyez en Zacharias, lorsque Neville, la bonne pâte par excellence, vous court-circuitait ainsi, il était dans votre intérêt de lâcher l'affaire. Oui, même vos remarques innocentes sur les mocassins vernis, vous pouvez les ravaler. Vous n'êtes pas un sans-cœur et vous voyez bien que votre pote, avec qui vous avez fait la guerre, vous êtes saoulé un soir de déprime et un matin de victoire, est plus à cran que le jour où vous avez été attaqués par une horde de Détraqueurs du côté de Manchester.

La mort dans l'âme, Zacharias s'était résigné au port de souliers vernis qui emprisonnaient ses orteils et fit un rapide état des lieux :

Pantalon sans faux plis : tombe avec élégance sur ces damnés mocassins.

Chemise crème : enfilée.

Gilet à brandebourgs : grincement de dents, mais mis tout de même car Neville a menacé de me remplacer par Potter. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Mais la cravate résistait à toutes les torsions qu'il lui infligeait.

_Une boucle, je l'enfile par ici et la ressors par là ?_

Sa patience s'amenuisait, son nœud n'était toujours pas fait et Neville l'attendait, paniquant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Pour couronner le tout, c'était à lui qu'incombait la responsabilité de calmer les nerfs de Neville, en lui susurrant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et en lui nouant sa cravate.

Facile à dire quand on n'arrivait pas à nouer la sienne. Certes, du temps de Poudlard, Zacharias portait l'uniforme et la cravate qui allait avec, mais ce n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, et puis…

Ernie MacMillan l'aidait.

-Besoin d'aide ? glissa une voix amusée.

Susan Bones, ancienne camarade de classe et demoiselle d'honneur, s'avança d'un pas décidé et en deux temps trois mouvements, Zacharias fut proprement sanglé et muselé- pardon, cravaté.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste, se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient pas été en bons termes à Poudlard (quelque chose à voir avec une pique, lancée contre le professeur Lockhart et ses benêtes d'admiratrices, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Susan ne l'avait pas très bien pris), et que Susan le trouvait « plus verbeux qu'Ernie ». Il voulut la remercier, mais elle l'envoya auprès de Neville :

-Le futur marié te cherche.

A ces mots, Zacharias bondit hors de la pièce.

* * *

Vingt minutes et plusieurs paroles d'encouragement plus tard (« Londubat, plus tu passes de temps enfermé dans cette pièce, plus ta dulcinée, _elle_, a le temps de réfléchir ! »), Zacharias assistait à l'échange de vœux entre les mariés.

Suffocant, il porta la main à sa gorge. A nouveau, il blâma le couple d'avoir choisi le mois de juillet pour célébrer leur union. Décembre était un mois comme un autre, tout aussi propice à la fusion de deux âmes sororales.

Quel drôle de couple tout de même, songea-t-il. Neville Londubat et Morag MacDougal.

La mariée avait un sale caractère doublé d'une fâcheuse habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Franchement, vous pensiez que les cravates mauves à pois, la passementerie reproduite à l'identique sur les tenues du garçon et de la demoiselle d'honneur, et surtout, le _jabot_ en dentelle du marié, étaient une idée de Neville ?

Objectivement, cette union était désastreuse et vouée à l'échec. Neville était trop jeune pour prendre un tel engagement. Morag le mènerait par le bout du nez (elle le faisait déjà) , il hériterait d'un beau-frère loup-garou (quoique Zacharias avait rencontré la Mère-Grand de Neville, et à côté de cette femme de fer, Jeremy MacDougal pourrait lui sembler une nette amélioration).

Neville était un type bien. Généralement, les types bien détestaient, rabrouaient ou fuyaient l'homme qui en disait trop. Mais Neville le supportait et l'acceptait sans chercher à le changer, pendant que Zacharias se retenait de renifler dédaigneusement quand Neville se laissait aller à évoquer les propriétés fascinantes de la Branchiflore ou de toute autre plante visqueuse qui excitait son imagination.

Neville avait pris un sort à la place de Zacharias (un Mangemort en goguette s'était plu à semer la panique à Londres deux jours avant la fin de la guerre).

Zacharias avait dîné chez les Londubat et s'était montré poli envers Madame Augusta.

Neville vanta les mérites du nénuphar boréal dans les cas de dépression jusqu'à ce que Zacharias se fasse avoir à l'usure. La potion lui permit de dormir dix heures d'affilée pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre.

Zacharias fit le siège du Ministère après que Neville se soit vu refuser le poste d'assistant botaniste au Département de contrôle des Plantes Vénéneuses et menace Cornelius Fudge de révéler que le candidat accepté, Rufus Wrentworth, était son neveu et accessoirement, incapable de discerner une Amaranthe forestière d'un Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Le lendemain, un Neville heureusement surpris apprit à Zacharias le mystérieux revirement du Chef du département.

Neville confia à Zacharias qu'il était tombé amoureux et qu'elle lui souriait toujours.

Zacharias tempêta auprès de Neville quand son enquête sur la corruption ministérielle fut écartée par le Daily Prophet.

Neville avoua à Zacharias qu'il avait demandé à Morag de l'épouser et qu'il souhaitait que Zacharias fût son témoin.

Zacharias lâcha un « Quoi ? » retentissant. Et finit par accepter.

Accepter l'honneur que lui faisait Neville.

Accepter la cravate ridicule, les ampoules causées par les chaussures inconfortables et le gilet Grand Siècle.

Accepter qu'en dépit de ses réservations, Morag rendait son ami heureux, et que c'était cela qui comptait, finalement.

« …qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais », acheva l'officiant, tirant Zacharias de sa rêverie.

Horrifié, il s'aperçut que sa bouche s'ouvrait par réflexe. Il tenta désespérément de rattraper les mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres…

…dont aucun son ne sortit, sa cravate étant resserrée autour d'un endroit stratégique (le larynx).

Il croisa les yeux pétillants de Susan Bones qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son affolement.

Il comprit : sa sollicitude inattendue, la sensation persistante d'étouffement qui n'était pas seulement due à la chaleur…

Elle avait tout prévu.

Neville et Morag furent déclarés mari et femme. Si Zacharias ne s'écria pas « Bravo » à l'instar de l'assemblée, il n'en applaudit pas moins avec vigueur.

C'était Neville. Son ami, son frère. Qui souriait béatement à la cantonade.

Zacharias fut presque tenté de remercier Susan de l'avoir réduit au silence.

Sa bonne résolution partit en fumée dix minutes plus tard. Allant se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains et desserrer devant la glace sa cravate désormais inutile, Zacharias n'apprécia pas, mais alors pas du tout, de voir qu'il virait au bleu par manque d'oxygène. Cette criminelle ! Elle allait l'entendre. Son sang chaud, bouilli par les 39°C ambiants, ne fit qu'un tour, et sa voix retrouvée porta loin, très loin :

« BONES ! » ouïrent les invités- dont l'intéressée- depuis la tente de réception dressée dans le jardin.

Neville s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il aimait Zacharias comme un frère, mais il connaissait ses logorrhées verbales intempestives et aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un témoin partageant son scepticisme avec l'assistance.

En plus, Morag n'aurait pas apprécié.

Il espérait juste que Susan ne vendrait pas la mèche.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur: _**

-l_e prochain OS "mon problème avec les femmes" devrait être posté sous peu, mais l'identité de la dulcinée de Zach restera secrète (pour ne pas dévoiler une partie de l'intrigue de BAM!). Cet OS humoristique conclura la série!  
_

* * *


End file.
